¿Por qué Hinata?
by naruto rikudou98
Summary: Hinata esta frustrada sexualmente, y una visita del mejor amigo de su esposo le hará cometer un pecado que podría mas adelante arrepentir. Los tres primeros capítulos no me pertenecen así como los personajes de Naruto.
1. MI PECADO

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mangaca Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y su trama tampoco me pertenecen, no sé quién es el autor, pero la historia no es mía _ ****_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon, infidelidad. _ ****_

 _ **(AAAAAAA)**_ = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

 **CAPITULO 1: MI PECADO  
**  
Era un nuevo día en la casa de la familia Uzumaki, en esa residencia se encontraba solamente una mujer de cabello azulado, la cual vestía un simple vestido color morado que le llegaba unos 5 centímetros antes de la rodilla, estaba sentada platicando con el mejor amigo de su esposo, una simple visita casual, una visita que podría dañar una familia—Jeje, creo que podre—Responde aquella mujer casada, estaba sentada platicando con el Uchiha—Bien creo que debo irme ya, se me ha hecho tarde. Gracias por el té Hinata—Respondió el pelinegro—De nada, sinceramente agradezco mucho que hallas venido—continua hablando—Me siento muy sola sin Naruto, mis hijos están creciendo, se la pasan en la calle con sus amigos o haciendo misiones… agradezco mucho que me ofrezcas tu compañía—Dijo en un tono suave, estaba un poco desanimada por el hecho de casi no tener a nadie en la casa que la distrajera— ¿Estás bien Hinata?—El ojinegro se preocupo un poco, la chica lucia un poco apagada—Si… no importa, no tenía que haber dicho eso ultimo… Hace rato que Naruto no llega algo temprano a casa, siempre está ocupado y cuando no lo esta se siente muy cansado para… eh… bueno da igual—Sonó un poco _tensionada_ , ante eso el pelinegro respondió—Ya veo, no puedo entender como una chica tan guapa como tu esta frustrada sexualmente… Ocupado o no, yo haría lo posible para mantenerte satisfecha en cada momento—Mientras le dijo eso el hombre se acerco un poco para acariciarle la pierna, y peli azul no respondió ni actuó—Por favor Sasuke, no digas esas cosas… ambos estamos casados y…—Fue interrumpida por el ojinegro que mostraba una sonrisa de lujuria—No hablo de amor si no de satisfacción—Respondió— ¿Satisfacción?—Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en la cara, además de una mirada un poco lujuriosa—Piénsalo bien… Vamos saca tu lengua—El joven se acerco mientras decía esas palabras, ante eso la chica solo pudo decir— ¿Mi lengua?—Y el joven que ya se estaba emocionando respondió un simple—Si…

Ambos se besaron con lujuria, gemían suave ante ese contacto, la peli azul no dijo nada, solo dejo que continuara—Mmmm…—Eran las únicas palabras que salían de los dos, el hombre solo la empujo un poco manteniendo el beso , ella estuva recostada sobre la silla, la tenia de la cintura, para nada del mundo quería despegarse de ese beso, en el pensamiento el pelinegro se dijo algo — _ **(Madre mía, es muy buena besando… y su tetas chocan contra mi… siento como se éxito, siento su calor desprenderse por su cuerpo)**_ —Continuaba besándose, y entre el beso, la mano derecha del pelinegro paso por el muslo izquierdo de aquella mujer y de en ese toque le subió el vestido, se sentían tan excitados y necesitados; no podían parar— _ **(Su piel… es tan suave…)**_ ¡Ohh! ¡Estoy que reviento!... _**(Siempre he pensado que tiene un buen polvo, voy a descubrirlo ahora)**_ —El hombre de quito el cierre junto con el cinturón que traía puesto, de esa forma se logro ver su pene— ¡Sasuke!... espera quizá nos estamos precipitando—Dijo la chica, y en esa habia el pelinegro ya había movido a un lado la tanga que tenia puesta, se podía ver lo mojada que estaba dicha mujer y ella sabía que estaba mal e intento detener al amigo de su esposo…estaba a punto de entrar, ya estaba rozando el pene con la vagina de Hinata—Tan solo quiero satisfacer tu apetito sexual… por otro lado estas muy mojada—Y entro, el hombre se empezó a mover, se escuchaban grande gemidos de placer—¿Te gusta así?—Pregunto con voz ronca aquel pelinegro—Tan… profundo—Dijo entre jadeos, se sentía tan sexi al hacer eso—Tienes un coño muy estrecho Hinata…¿Desde hace cuanto que no o haces?—Dijo el ojinegro, se empezó a mover, empezaron a sudar por el ritmo y lo caliente que se estaba poniendo la situación—¡No tan rápido!... ¡mmm!—La chica se trataba de controlar, hace rato que no tenia sexo—Siempre he querido probar tus tetas—Dicho eso el pelinegro, bajo la parte del vestido que cubría sus senos, para empezar a chuparlos y todo eso mientras la arremetía con todo lo que tenia; lamia el seno derecho mientras jugaba con el izquierdo con su mano…y lo más sorprendente de todo es que aquella mujer no llevaba sostén— _ **(¡Se siente genial, hace demasiado que no hago esto con Naruto!, ¡y es genial!)**_ —La ojiperla se estaba perdiendo, estaba siéndole infiel al rubio con su mejor amigo… Sasuke. Se escuchaban mucho gemidos por parte de ambos, el hombre mientras se la media, levanto la pierna de la peli azul para tener más comodidad al momento de penetrarla— _**(¡Me está empujando muy fuerte!, se que está mal, pero quiero que siga dándome)**_ … ahh…ahh… ¡ME CORRO! _**(¡MI COÑO SE ESTÁ DERRITIENDO CON SU POLLA!)**_ —Sasuke que también estaba a punto de venirse, seguía sometiéndola ante el placer, seguía chupando sus senos, pero se detuvo con las tetas de la ijiperla ya que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax— _**(Yo también me corro)**_ —Mientras decía eso su expresión mostraba lujuria, así mismo que estaba a punto de llegar… Se corrió dentro de ella, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un fuerte gemido por parte de la peli azul— _**(Lo ha hecho dentro… está muy caliente)**_ —Pensaba la mujer, estaba agitada, su lengua afuera por el placer que le inundaba—Wow… gritas mucho cuando te corres… ¿te ha gustado sentir el semen de otro dentro?—Dijo entre jadeos y mucho sudor— ¡Vamos! quiero más, que empiece la segunda ronda—Dijo el hombre, cogió a la mujer para cambiarla de posición, la cambio a la pose del _perrito_ —Esto cada vez está más caliente… voy a quitarte la camiseta… y mira Hinata, tus bragas se han empapado con tus fluidos y mi semen… voy a apartártelos…¿te importa?—dijo entre jadeos, el estaba atrás de ella listo para someterla y darle con todo lo que tiene—Para nada… continua—La chica respondió, estaba tan mojada y excitada, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora— _ **(Naruto, lo siento, mi cuerpo me está diciendo la verdad. Necesito sexo, quiero que Sasuke haga que me corra otra vez con su gran polla)**_.  
Bien ahora que te he quitado todo… pídeme que te folle… quiero oír a esta chica tan callada y sucia—Dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba muchas ganas de cogerse a esa mujer—Por favor fállame—La chica se perdió, necesitaba un buen sexo—Mmm… se me está poniendo dura—Mientras decía eso se empezó a masturbar, estaba dirigiendo su verga a la entrada de la chica que seguía en cuatro… cogió su pene y lo rozo con la vagina de la peli azul, y de una estancada le penetro y empezó a arremeter sin piedad, sus movimientos estaban siendo muy bruscos y eso era lo que la mujer quería—Ahh… ohh si…—Gemía dicha mujer—¡Mas rápido! ¡mas fuerte!—Puso una cara de lujuria esa chica, que miraba la pared mientras sonreía de placer, estaba tan mojada, le estaba encantando esto—Jejeje… eres una guarra Hinata— Seguía arremetiéndola en la misma pose, se movía sin parar, con mucha fuerza y sensualidad—Estas muy empapada Hinata.  
¡Vamos! Fállame más fuerte ¡lo necesito!—Su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que quería es que ese hombre la follara tan duro como pudiese—Vamos Hinata, gira tu cabeza—Lo hizo y ahí empezaron a besarse, la arremetía en la misma posición y todo mientras unían sus labios—Mmm… ¡SÍ QUE RICO, DAME MAS DURO!—Cambiaron de pose, el ojinegro se sentón la chica se sentó sobre el dándole la espalda, pero en vez de meter la verga en la vagina la chica dirigió esa polla en su ano—Mmm… ¿te gusta en el culo?—Dijo el hombre mientras la arremetía y jugaba con esas grandes tetas—Me encanta—Decía mientras ella misma se masturbaba, hace rato que no se sentía tan bien y ese pelinegro lo estaba haciendo muy rico…cambiaron de pose, ahora la chica le estaba haciendo un oral, se la chupaba completa, esa mujer parecía una profesional en esto, _tremenda mujer la de Naruto_ es lo que pensaba Sasuke—Mmm… ¡eres una gran chupadora!—Siguieron con ese ritmo durante un rato, cambiaron entre pose y pose la penetraba con el ano mientras un clon la arremetía en la vagina, hicieron todo tipo de posiciones que a los dos les encantaba… —¡ME VENGO!—Dijeron los dos mientras se corría en las tetas de ella.

Hoy era otro día en la aldea de la hoja, un hokage se dirigía a su casa, hoy logro salir temprano, sus hijos estaba en la academia, y su esposa debía estar esperándolo en su casa. Una mujer peli rosa se iba para su casa, le quería contar una gran noticia a su esposo, entro a la casa y no lo encontró— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?... mierda, tuvo que salir cuando más lo necesitaba, le tengo una gran noticia—En una casa, alejada de la residencia Uchiha estaba un rubio que había llegado del trabajo, estaba feliz de ver a su esposa, caminaba tranquilo… abrió la puerta—Ya estoy en casa—Nadie respondió, ve una nota en una mesa la coge para empezar a leerla— _He salido, necesitaba estirar mis pies, espero que hallas tenido un buen día, TE AMO_ —Diablo Hinata, cuando tengo tiempo para ti no estás … pero bueno, solo espero que se encuentre bien—En otro lugar, encima de los monte de los Hokages se encontraba un pelinegro y una peli azulteniendo sexo, la chica esta sobre él, ella hacia el movimiento y todo eso lo hacían mientras se besaban.

 _Lo siento Naruto, entiendo que eres el Hokage, pero no puedo esperar más… me he convertido en una mujer desesperada… desesperada por ser tocada… todavía te amo, pero necesito sentirme satisfecha sexualmente… la polla de Sasuke está en mi interior y no paro de pedir más… pero no te preocupes… Sasuke será mi amante hasta que las cosas mejoren, te lo prometo Naruto, hasta que las cosas vallan mejor…_

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. NO TE DIRÉ NADA

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mangaca Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y su trama tampoco me pertenecen, no sé quién es el autor, pero la historia no es mía ** __**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon, infidelidad. ** __**

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_** = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

 **CAPITULO 2: NO TE DIRE NADA**

 _4 meses después_

Era una tarde fría, el Hokage como siempre se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando y enfrente de él se encontraban los hijos de él, Boruto, Himawari y su mejor amiga Sakura; la tención estaba en el ambiente, no era un lugar cómodo, parados ahí esperando que alguien dijera algo…—Oye viejo, quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué no has venido a casa? Llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a mama o Himawari o a mi—Dijo el chico de 12 años, su tono sonaba cortante y frio—Papi… dinos que pasa, estoy muy preocupada por ti—La niña, hija de Naruto respondió en un tono gentil que ayudo a calmar ese fuerte estrés que se daba en la oficina—No pasa nada niños, solo he tenido complicaciones—Dijo el rubio con un tono serio y frustrado, sus ojos lucían pagados, tenia ojeras, tenia barba de dos meses; parecía un muerto viviente—Vamos viejo, dinos ¿Qué está pasando?—El chico estaba impaciente por conocer lo que rondaba en la cabeza de su padre—Boruto… te lo diré a su momento al igual que ha Himawari—Era lo mejor que podía decir, no quería desquitarse con sus hijos, eso el nunca se lo perdonaría—Valla a casa y descansen, si quieren inviten a algunos amigos para que se diviertan un rato—Dijo en tono que no era de él, normalmente cuando él hablaba sobre la relación de los amigos de su hijo e hija lo hacía con una sonrisa pero esa alegría no se presentaba en su rostro—Vamos hermanito, papa nos dejo invitar a nuestros amigos—Lo coge de la mano para luego jalarlo y llevárselo a buscar a Sarada, Chouchou, etc. Ya solo el Hokage junto con Sakura, el ambiente se tenso un poco, era el momento de saber que le pasaba al rubio—Naruto… Hinata está afuera esperándote otra vez—Dijo en un tono preocupado y realmente lo estaba el era como un hermano—Estoy ocupado—se limito a decir, sencillamente no quería verla—Ya han pasado dos meses—Tenía que saber qué es lo que estaba pasando a como diera lugar—Y tendrá que pasar otro y otro… no quiero verla, solo… no la quiero—Enfatizo, la peli rosa se preocupo mas, ¿que hizo Hinata para que Naruto estuviera así?—Quizás deberías hablarme sobre lo qu—Fue interrumpida por un rotundo y simple—No—Esa fue la única palabra que dijo, Sakura se empezó a impacientar, ese no era el Naruto que todos conocen— No la puedes seguir alejando Naruto. Ella está sufriendo mucho, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por ustedes, si yo supiera que es—Una vez mas fue interrumpida por la voz de mandato del rubio—Dije no Sakura—Ante eso la ojijade solo siguió hablando—Todos los días ella viene aquí a verte, por dos meses todos los putos días… ella a ha estado esperando para verte… dime ¿Qué es lo que ella hizo para que la odiaras tanto?—Decidió seguir hablando sin importar que dijera el rubio, quería ayudar, y estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo del asunto—¿Odiarla?—Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, dicho eso se sumió en sus pensamientos recordando lo que paso…

 _Naruto acababa de llegar del trabajo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su esposa, después de tanto tiempo por fin salía temprano del trabajo, era el momento de estar con su familia…— ¡ME CORRO!—Dijo la peli azul que estaba encima de Sasuke— Hinata… voy a terminar den_ _—_ _No pudo terminar pues enfrente de él se encontraba un rubio con una cara de asombro y así mismo miedo—H-Hinata—Dijo el rubio todavía pasmado por lo que acababa de ver—N-Naruto—Estaba asustada, sentía que pronto iba a perderlo todo—Tu y Sasuke—Pronuncio el ojiazul en un tono calmado—N-Naruto, lo siento… y-yo puedo explicarlo—Dijo mientras se paraba de Sasuke que este a su vez se empezó a poner la ropa—Naruto, deja que ella te explique… ella—Fue interrumpida por una voz gruesa pero que denotaba ira y al mismo tiempo calma; sus ojos eran rojos, ese no era el Naruto que todos amaban… la cagaron y de la peor manera—Cállate hijo de puta… Sasuke ¿cómo pudiste traicionar a Sakura?, Explica eso ahora… y-y… Hinata… como pudis…—Antes de que pudiera terminar el se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar—N-no Naruto, por favor espera, ¡no te vayas!—Estaba a punto de salir desnuda, ella no lo noto pero fue detenida por el pelinegro—Espera Hinata, no puedes salir desnuda—Lo dijo en un tono de comprensión—Yo… me l-largo de aquí_ _—_ _Su voz estaba entrecortada, estaba llorando, sufriendo por lo que el amor de su vida estaba haciendo—Dios…¿Qué hice?—Era lo único que salía de su cabeza, se sentía muy arrepentida de su decisión… empezó a llorar, se tapo la cara con las manos mientras sacaba sus lagrimas, era lo único que podía hacer—Hinata, yo…—Fue interrumpido por la ojiperla que seguía llorando—S-solo… v-vete Sasuke—_

¿Estas seguro de que no me quieres contar lo que paso?—La peli rosa se sentó enfrente del Hokage, sonaba comprensiva—Tu no la quieres ver… pero Naruto… no estoy segura de que haría si yo estuviera en tus zapatos, pero intentaría verla y ver que paso—Lo siento Sakura, era lo que pensaba Naruto, ella en realidad si estaba en sus zapatos—Yo no te voy a dar una explicación Sakura… tu eres mi mejor amiga y sería un error decirte estando en tu posición—Un breve silencio se formo entre ambos, Sakura no sabía que decir; y ahí fue cuando Naruto decidió hablar—Y ¿Qué ahí acerca de Sasuke? ¿Por qué no hablas con él?—El rubio quería que el pelinegro le dijera la verdad a Sakura, le dijera la traición que hizo, el ojiazul no le explicaba lo sucedido por esa simple razón… y claro… había un segundo argumento—El está bien… ahorita nos veremos en el parque, a pesar de que yo sabía de que él estaba contento por la noticia, pareciera que no ha cambio nada… estos dos últimos meses, el me ha atendido por completo, seguro adura a este niño que tengo en la panza, algo en el ha cambiado—Estaba segura de sus palabras—Yo creo que seremos una familia muy amorosa—Dicho eso ella se levanta ya que estaba a punto de salir—Si… te felicito… por la familia que tendrás con Sasuke—El héroe de konoha sonaba un poco deprimido, se sentía mal con su amiga, Sakura noto esa depresión y decidió hablar—Naruto… ¿acaso dije algo malo?—Sonó preocupada mientras acariciaba su panza—No… solo… estaba pensando… dime, ¿todo está listo en tu casa para el cuarto del bebe?—Pregunto tratando de evitar que su amiga se preocupara mas—Si… está listo, ya estoy en las clases de prenatal, Sasuke siempre me acompaña—Dijo en un tono más alegre, todo iba para que aceptaran al nuevo miembro de la familia con los brazos abiertos—Bueno… tu y Sasuke, me alegro por ustedes, ojala sean felices… **_(No Naruto, no le digas lo que paso, no quiero arruinar la familia de Sakura, merece ser feliz)_** —Agacho la mirada, se sentía tan destruido, todo daba a que el mundo no le quisiera dar un final feliz—Si… yo… yo estoy seguro de que seremos felices, junto con Sarada… **_(Naruto… me gustaría que te dejaras ayudar)_** —Dicho eso se fue dejando pensativo al rubio que empezó a trabajar. __

 _Continuara…_


	3. PERDONAME

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mangaca Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y su trama tampoco me pertenecen, no sé quién es el autor, pero la historia no es mía ** __**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon, infidelidad. ** __**

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_** = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

 **CAPITULO 3: PERDONAME**

Sakura se dirigía para salir del edificio del Hokage, pero primero necesitaba hablar con su amiga Hinata, la peli azul la vio primero, se levanto de asiento y le pregunto a la peli rosa—Sakura… ¿e-el me quiere v-ver hoy?—Dijo en un tono triste y arrepentido—Lo siento Hinata, esta como todos los días—Llego para hacerse al lado de su amiga, era el momento de hablar un rato, con la confianza platicar entre mujeres—A-aun… no puedo…umm…¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Tiene hambre?—Se limito a decir—Para serte honesta Hinata, el….el tiene un mejor aspecto. Está comiendo pero… no en las cantidades que solía hacer—Iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por unos llantos que venían con palabras llenas de tristeza—Y-yo… solo quiero verlo… hablarle… e-escuchar su voz de nuevo—Estaba destrozada, mientras decía esas palabras su corazón se rompía, la idea de no volver a ver a su rubio la dejaba con media alma afuera—Creo que el también te extraña, pero… su tono de voz suena enojada pero esa ira no se ve en sus ojos—Ante eso la chica volteo para verla, con esas palabras se tranquilizo un poco—Entonces… ¿el me quiere ver?—Dijo en un tono esperanzado, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo, olerlo; después de todo el era su esposo—Creo que… el no verte lo está lastimando… ¿Puedo darte un pequeño consejo Hinata?.  
Claro… —Respondió para escuchar atentamente las palabras de su amiga—Nosotros no estamos en la academia, no somos niños ni siquiera adolecentes… así que levántate, ve a mirarlo y espera por el… solo se están manteniendo separados y si siguen así nada va a cambiar—Dijo de forma decidida, ella quería ayudar a esta pareja. La peli azul entendí lo que dijo, se dirigió a la puerta, la toco pero no recibió un _pase_ , el rubio solo dijo—Sea quien sea, si no es importante mejor vallase—Dijo en un tono demostrando autoridad—B-bueno… solo espero q-que todavía me consideres importante—Dicho eso ella paso a la oficina, se mostraba nerviosa y un poco asustada— ¡¿H-hinata?!—Se sorprendió al verla, pensó que si le decía a Sakura que no la quería ver ella no entraría y no molestaría— Que es lo q…—No termino de hablar pues quería hablar de la mejor manera sin exaltarse—estoy ocupado Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Dijo en un tono frio y amargado; cuando la peli azul escucho la forma en la que él se le dirigía, se sintió… sin palabras—Y-yo… yo solo quise venir a verte, a hablarte… t-te extraño mucho Naruto—Dijo eso y el rubio se paro bruscamente de su asiento, y ahí le empezó a gritar—¡USTED DEBIÓ PENSAR EN ESO ANTES DE ENGAÑARME!—Se estaba exaltando, ese no era Naruto… ese no era el hombre que se la pasaba riendo y alegrándose de la vida sin importar lo que le deparara—Y-yo… lo sé y se q-que fie un error… estaba tan solitaria y—No pudo terminar pues el rubio se quiso terminar su la frase—Y TÚ TE PUSISTE A COGER CON MI MEJOR AMIGO COMO UNA PUTA BARATA.  
Y-yo…—No sabía que decir, se sentía tan mal por su cometido— ¿Crees que puedes entrar aquí y hacer como si nada?—Decido bajar un poco el tono de voz, no quería que se metieran mentes curiosas y escucharan lo que pasaba entre ellos dos—S-si nosotros iniciamos de nuevo… nosotros debemos confiar y—Una vez mas fue interrumpida, el realmente no quería escucharla— ¿Tenemos que confiar para que Hinata?... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si me puedes volver a engañar de nuevo?—Naruto estaba tan triste, sus ojos estaba llorosos, no sabía qué hacer; simplemente no sabía—L-lo sé… pero yo quiero intentarlo otra vez—Una vez mas fue interrumpida, pero esta vez por un fuerte grito—¡TU QUIERES!... ¡¿TU QUIERES?!... ¡Y ¿QUÉ HAY DE LO QUE YO QUIERO?!... yo quería una familia y la tuve, pero todo se derrumbo c-cuando tu y-y Sasuke…—El hombre empezó a llorar, como nunca ha llorado; las lagrimas salían sin parar; la última vez que había llorado así fue por la muerte de sus sensei; él creyó que ese sentimiento no lo volvería a tener durante un largo tiempo… que iluso fue—Y-yo solo… solo quería… tenerte e-en mi vida, sentirte a mi lado… y era así…pero no p-puedo por tu engaño, n-no puedo dejar de sentir eso hacia ti, la ira hacia ti—Decía entre el llanto, no lo soportaba, sentía la necesidad de quitarse la vida, tanto que hizo por el mundo y el mundo se lo devuelve de esta forma, eso era algo muy injusto—N-Naruto—La chica se decidió por acercarse a su esposo el cual tenía la cara baja, paso su mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra mano acariciaba su cabello — Y-yo aun te sigo amando mucho… y nunca lo dejare de hacer… fui una estúpida… por mi culpa te di este dolor… y—No termino porque del rubio salía una voz seria y sin sentimientos—D-Dolor… este sufrimiento que tú me causaste … e-el corazón se partió—Decía entre lagrimas, pero no tenía un gesto que representara su furia, su tristeza, no sabía que hacer frente a la situación que le estaba danto esta jodida vida—Lárgate…—Dijo en un tono suave—N-Naruto—Respondió la peli azul que se empezaba a sumir en sus lagrimas, pero después su cara paso a casi miedo, por la actitud que estaba demostrando el rubio, se alejo un poco de él ya que estaba a punto de sacar su ira—¡LÁRGATE! ¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE?!... ¡LÁRGATE!—A penas dijo eso, empezó a tirar las cosas de sus escritorio de manera animal, empezó a patear las cosas sin importar que hubieran papeles importantes… y al final le dio un golpe a la pared, que por suerte no daño, pues el Hokage no quería perder el control a pesar del dolor que sentía… su tirria y su tristeza lo estaban consumiendo, todo indicaba que el Naruto alegre, el comprensivo, el noble… estaba desapareciendo—N-Naruto… —Dijo la ojiperla que entre todo ese frenesí de ira salió un poco rápido, cerró la puerta, se sentó en el piso y de ahí… empezó a llorar—N-Naruto… lo… lo siento…

 _CONTINUARA…_


	4. DÍAS

Holaa… aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia, quiero decirles a todos que gracias por su apoyo y ánimos. :D  
Quiero decirles perdón por la demora, he estado ocupado en los estudios, además del hecho de que estaba en la finalización del proyecto de año con mi monografía…

Sin más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mangaca Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y el inicio de su trama tampoco son míos, pertenecen al artista Matt Wilson

ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon, infidelidad. __

 _(AAAAAAA)_ = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.

(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

CAPITULO 4: DÍAS

Una chica peli rosa se encontraba tomando un café en su casa, con las piernas cruzadas sentada en la silla de comedor leía un libro… _La infidelidad es la ruptura traicionera o engañosa de un pacto afectivo sexual preestablecido_ _(_ _Walter Riso)_ … en uno de esos renglones de esa obra paso por esa frase; el libro trataba de un hombre que engaño a su esposa por que ella no lo satisfacía para cumplir sus deseos mas pecaminosos, la historia era simple, tenia desvaríos en el amor, la infidelidad, muerte y mucha desolación; mayormente los textos que ella leía eran de temas trágicos y lúgubres. Apenas término de leer esa oración, pasó por su mente la tensa relación que estaban viviendo Naruto y Hinata; su subconsciente viajo para encontrarse con la vaguísima idea que alguno de los dos, centrándose más en la peli azul, hubiera cometido adulterio, apenas entro esa idea por su mente decidió dejarlo de lado, para ella, que conocía muy bien a sus amigos le parecía un planteamiento que a sus ojos nunca ocurriría… pero estaba la incógnita del por qué tan mal nexo estaban teniendo esos dos, habían pasado cinco días desde la charla que tuvo con el rubio y de ahí no supo nada de él; según Shikamaru, que era el único con el que se hablaba, su hokage estaba irreconocible, llevaba varios días sin sonreír, no comía con ganas y ya ni siquiera volvía a su casa… se quedaba en su oficina durmiendo o en algunas ocasiones lo encontraba con botellas de sake en mano, algunas de estas botadas en el piso o a medio terminar, todos esos detalles no los conocía la peli rosa hasta que su consejero, ósea Shikamaru, que le había comentado esos _"pequeños detalles"_ … extrañamente según el pelinegro esa adicción al sake empezó desde la plática que tuvo la ojijade con el… _Si Naruto sigue en ese estado, no habrá más opción que relevarlo de su puesto… un kage que actué de esa forma no es bien visto para el pueblo ni para las otras aldeas…_ lo dijo Shikamaru… aquello desconcertó a todos sus amigos y conocidos; un sueño por el cual el lucho con sangre y sudor, se lo arrebaten por una posible depresión o momento de debilidad, era algo inaudito. La ojijade dejo a un lado todos eses pensamientos y preocupaciones más que todo por su estado de embarazo, lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse un poco y cuando se tranquilice contarle a su mejor amiga lo que estaba sucediendo y que ella se ocupe de ese problema; su estado no le permitía buscar emociones fuertes.  
Un niño rubio de nombre Boruto iba corriendo haciendo su entrenamiento, todos los días se entrenaba solo, con la esperanza de que su padre al verlo hacer tales esfuerzos por hacerse fuerte él lo entrenara y se mantendría más tiempo con él, pero esa idea se había ido con el pasar de los años, más exactamente dos años, y ahora que su padre no estaba en casa ni siquiera para dormir, lo ponía rabioso, ¿a caso le preocupa más el trabajo que la familia? ¿O es que ya no nos quiere?... se preguntaba lo mismo todos los días, sacaba su frustración con un arduo entrenamiento, en el que siempre ponía como punto al blanco una imagen de su padre, eso era de todos los días. Un pelinegro, con el que los aldeanos se le dirigían de manera respetable con el _"señor Uchiha"_ cada vez que lo veían, iba caminando por la aldea concentrado en el error que decidió cometer, además de hacer ese daño al consideraba su hermano… como le diría a Sakura el pecado que cometió, el sabia que los resultados serian peores si la verdad llegaba por la voz de otra persona, no solo eso, como lo tomaría su hija si ella supiera lo que ocurrió, sin duda su familia se quebraría, lo mismo pasaría para los Uzumaki. Llego a su destino, el campo de entrenamiento donde se unió el equipo 7, se sentó en el tronco donde fue amarrado Naruto y empozo a buscar una idea para confesar el equivocado camino que decidió perpetuar por caprichos suyos.

La casa de la familia Uzumaki, un jardín hermoso con una casa grande y espaciosa, Himawari junto a sus amigas, jugaban en su cuarto a las muñecas haciendo té, todo parecía ir bien, pero la niña sabia que en la familia pasaba algo, ella guardaba muy bien esas emociones de preocupación, con una cara tierna, infantil y alegre ocultaba su tristeza, una aflicción que por dentro la carcomía y esa pena la lograba guardan y evitar que todos aquellos que la conocían, notaran ese gran cambio que afligía su corazón, ella era una niña muy inteligente y sabia que fuese lo que fuese que estuviera ocurriendo no debía meterse en esos asuntos de gente mayor… o bueno eso era lo que ella creía. En cambio su madre, tratando de mostrase feliz para que sus hijos no pensaran en que algo se estaba derrumbando, se la pasaba todas las noches llorando en soledad pensando en los grandes momento que vivió con el rubio, uno de los mejores fue ese gratificante beso que se dio en el resplandor de la luna, demostrando así sus más sinceros sentimientos o también el día de su boda, el nacimiento de sus hijos, su primeras vacaciones como familia, los cumpleaños de sus niños, todos los momentos vividos eran de mucha alegría que llenaba el alma de todos… todo eso se daba sin importar las obligaciones que tenia Naruto, si, él no podía pasar mucho tiempo con la familia, pero cuando lo hacía siempre había felicidad, se esforzaba para que esos momento en los que la familia estaba junta siempre fuesen de los mas placenteros, se arrepentía… ese hombre era uno en un millón y ella lo estaba perdiendo; incluyendo a su familia y a sus amigos.

 _CONTINUARA…_

Recuerden… dejen sus comentarios para dar aun mas ánimos… sin más me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo.

J 


	5. RECAIDA

aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mangaca Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y el inicio de su trama tampoco son míos, pertenecen al artista Matt Wilson

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon, infidelidad.**

 **(AAAAAAA)** = **PERSONAJE PENSANDO**.

 _..."AAAAA"…_ =PLATICAS

CAPITULO 4: RECAÍDA

7:45 de la mañana, Sasuke y Saskura llevaban juntos a Sarada que iba cogido de las manos de ellos dos, iban a la academia ninja… el recorrido era silencioso y lento; extrañamente Sasuke se ha mantenido callado, demasiado para el gusto de su familia, al pelinegro se le conoce como una persona fría, callada y algo severa; pero cuando está en compañía de su hija y esposa normalmente cambia a un estado más amistoso, hablador y alegre… pero esa forma de ser desapareció hace 4 meses… no es frio ni severo, pero si mantiene un aura constante de tensión y nerviosismo, sumado a su actitud silenciosa, lo convierte en alguien distinto… algo que Sakura ha notado desde hace tiempo. El recorrido se dio sin palabra alguna, dejaron a Sarada en la academia despidiéndose con un abrazo, en eso era el momento de regresar a la casa… ahí fue cuando Sakura decidió tener una plática con su esposo _…"Sasuke… dime… ¿Qué te esta pasado? Todos los días nos dejas de lado y… no se… no sé qué pensar"…_ con un tono de preocupación e inconformidad se dieron sus palabras, Sasuke que la escucho atentamente no sabía que decir… sabía que el mismo se estaba alejando de su familia con ese comportamiento aruño, casi todos los días se iba de la casa a sentarse y a pensar en su error, dejaba a un lado a Sarada impidiendo compartir tiempo en familia, no hablaba con Sakura… incluso no la tocaba, se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera podía verle los ojos… no hallaba una solución a su pecado, pareciera que estaba destinado a la infelicidad. El ojinegro empezó a tartamudear diciendo _…"y-yo…y-yo"…_ Sakura no entendía ese comportamiento tan extraño en su esposo, el nunca balbuceaba de esa forma, noto que empezó a sudar frio, sus manos temblaban, tragaba duro, sus ojos vibraban moviéndose de un lado para el otro… Sasuke se detuvo, miro al piso mientras agarraba su cabeza, apretaba su mandivula… empezó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza y en eso _…PACK…_ el pelinegro callo desmayado quedando bocabajo, Sakura se alarmo, rápidamente empezó a emitir su chakra para entender el repentino desliz de su cuerpo, algo terrible le estaba pasando a Sasuke, su esposa temía por el… sin más lo cargo sobre el hombro llevándoselo a la clínica para ver a profundidad el cuerpo de Sasuke.

9:00 de la mañana, Sasuke se estaba recuperando tranquilamente en el hospital, Sakura lo acompañaba sentado a su lado mientras seguía leyendo su libro, esperaba tranquilamente la llegada de una amiga que venía con su hija, esperaba tranquilamente escuchar la puerta abrirse y en eso... un ruido de la puerta, el chirrido de ella abriéndose, ahí parados estaban Sarada y Hinata; la peli azul era esa amiga que estaba esperando, la única que tenía el tiempo libre para recoger a Sarada y llevarla donde su padre, al principio al escuchar el favor por parte de Sakura en la llamada, la ojijade noto la voz de duda de Hinata, claro al final decidió aceptar, más que todo por la niña que seguramente se moría para ver el estado de su padre, Sarada de un momento a otro llego para estar al lado de Sasuke, la niña empezó a preguntar de forma desesperada lo ocurrido, as razones para que su papa se encontrara en ese estado, Sakura rápidamente respondió que durante la vuelta a casa después de dejarla el repentinamente se desmallo, los resultados de los análisis decían que fue causado por alto nivel de estrés mental, la niña que entendió perfectamente sus palabras decido tranquilizarse quedando después de unos minutos dormida acostada con papa, posiblemente su sueño era por quedarse despierta hasta tarde. De ahí las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar, Sakura rápidamente noto que la ojiperla estaba usando maquillaje, no sabía la verdadera razón de esto, pero después de ver más detalladamente su rostro noto que Hinata tenía ojeras, los ojos estaban rojos… además parecía que estaba levemente más delgada desde la última vez que la vio… algo estaba pasando… era el momento de averiguarlo _…"Dime Hinata…¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto?"…_ escucho su nombre y la peli azul se estremeció… solo el mencionar su nombre provocaba una desanimo total en ella, sentía que debía lastimarse, merecerse un dolor aún más grande que el sufrió el rubio… Hinata empezó a explicarle como han sido sus días en los que no ha podido ver a Naruto, noches en vela acompañadas en una soledad sin igual, también sentía el frio en la casa tan fuerte como si el sol hubiese desaparecido, lo único que la mantenía eran sus hijos… claro los dos estando en la academia no le permitían sentirse fuerte en todo momento.

En la torre del hokage, un rubio seguía en ese mundo de alcohol, las botellas esparcidas en todo lado y solo un ramen en la mesa; durante estos días el rubio se quedaba dormir o en un hotel, en la misma torre o incluso cuando la borrachera era muy alta terminaba descansando el calle… Shikamaru alguien que estaba muy preocupado por su amigo los salvaba de que los aldeanos mirasen a su hokage tirado en el piso en la mitad de la noche, lo seguía para evitar que dejara en ridículo a la aldea de la Hoja, provocando así un gran fastidio por parte de él y de esa forma evitar que se encontrara con su esposa Temari y su hijo Shikadai; hoy el pelinegro hablaría seriamente con Naruto, se acercó a la puerta de su oficina, toco tres veces, no hubo respuesta, repitió el proceso… mismo resultado, entro sin el permiso encontrando al ojiazul medio dormido, sentado mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa mostrando una gran desgano hacia el exterior, Shikamaru miro seriamente a Naruto y sin más le dijo _…"Naruto… ahí que discutir tu puesto como hokage"…_

 **CONTINUARA…**

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios… y por cierto, gracias a todos por sus apoyos a esta historia que promete hacer llorar como nunca se ha hecho XD


End file.
